


克里斯

by moleculesrar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Gang Rape, M/M, Slut !Gareth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 脏





	克里斯

**Author's Note:**

> 杂鱼猴，冈特猴，罗猴，轮奸，OOC超雷别看

克里斯一定爱死了他现在这样。不是他告诉自己做心上人的Cris——是Chris，小他只五天却被他叫过很长一段时间哥哥的Chris Gunter。  
直到现在，加雷斯都清楚冈特还想让他怀他的孩子，纯正的威尔士种，从骄傲的卡迪夫血统的母亲子宫里出生，那孩子定是真王。  
所以就这样做吧，叫克里斯的队友将爱他更多一点点。伴随着咸腥的眼泪，加雷斯粘稠的尖叫。  
就在刚刚冈特把他的小子宫操开了，Omega甜美会颤抖的子宫塞进了拳头大的顶头，顶的加雷斯干呕不止。那片狭窄并未开垦的处女田，像被强犁了不适似的糜烂，热流尽往加雷斯的粗大腿上淌。  
加雷斯知道他粗鲁的尿了，被风吹尽花瓣的雌蕊不得不说是盛放。冈特把那玩意儿大沽大沽的射，在犁地里播种。然后又一次，再一次，给他一个滚烫并深邃的标记，像烙铁似的刻痛他。至少让他对布里斯托海峡柔和的风问心无愧。

高大男人给他一个耳光。呼吸被阻碍，昏暗的废厂房，那人掐紧了他的脖子。  
冈特不见了。加雷斯还想什么家啊，眼前黑漆漆的厂房可是那群男人们会玩的铁证，操着马德里口音的西班牙男人们亮着阴茎，晃来晃去的黄灯泡在脑袋上弄的人发晕。  
他们发现他说谎了吧。  
噢，这下惨了，这些人会弄死他的。他第一次说谎就失败了。  
这是他二十七年里最不齿的谎。他用了假的信息素，让他至少闻起来像个发情的Omega。然后去球迷酒吧转了一圈，挑马德里市区最黑暗的一条小巷走，被掳走，被轮奸。他们顶进来，才发现这是个假的Omega，他没有泄殖腔，更窄，更疼，被撑的不象样子的糟糕。流着汗，哭泣却不肯求饶的Beta。  
做爱对他来说毫无必要，但别提他有多喜欢。  
虽然他是没办法怀孕的Beta，可他真他妈辣啊。玩透了不用负他的责，可惜了十个月后这对儿挺翘的奶子没有‘没父亲的小婴儿’来吸。他的葱白一般的大腿结实的盘着一名球迷的腰，铁打的老规矩7号先来。这些起哄的人今晚要不能轮流报答他可配不上纯白，配不上他在球场上‘为了不会输而多跑一些’流的汗水白的头发啦。  
一根，两根，他屁股里塞着三根同时乱动青筋暴起的大阴茎。Alpha们的龟头无情又焦急地乱顶着似乎没法习惯那里没有柔软肥嫩的内腔，只有窄窄挤挤无法承载他们的青涩干瘪的子宫。  
噢上帝啊，他可真努力，他们撑开他的第几轮了，他看起来都没那么疼了。  
他流着泪却笑着看肚子上被顶起的那块。噢看啊，克里斯，我怀孕了。这次他们再嘘他就不配做他孩子的父亲。  
他把他们逗笑了。哈哈大笑震彻铁打的圆形工厂。他们起着哄，推着7号名为克里斯的球迷，推搡他再来一轮让小母亲更上巅峰高潮迭起的盛筵，用他那根肥硕的大阴茎满足这说外邦语言的小怪物，把他的两颗湿淋淋卵蛋抓着也统统塞进去，像要进了胃，子宫嘀嘀嗒嗒抽搐着吐水。  
加雷斯的媚叫被撞的支离破碎，蓝色的眼睛是一片深邃的欲望之海，正如克里斯用眼睛把一亿飞翼从头爱抚到脚。他才刚刚见他仅仅一小时。在酒吧里大球星只听见一群并不友善的Alpha们喊他克里斯，加雷斯如圣洁的天使降临般捧着克里斯的脸献上湿吻。噢，加雷斯，你这属于夜的性感小野猫，克里斯如获至宝。  
一小时前加雷斯在那个吻里想着，只要是克里斯，哪怕不是那个丢了他全部礼物大叫着让他滚蛋再也不想见到他的心上人克里斯也行。


End file.
